An image processing apparatus, which processes image data to be finally displayed as an image, is classified into a type that basically includes a display panel and displays an image by itself based on a processed image signal, and a type that does not have a panel and processes and outputs an image signal to another apparatus. In particular, the former type is called a display apparatus.
The display apparatus processes an image signal/image data received from an exterior or stored in an interior through various processes and displays and image on a display panel or a screen. The display apparatus may be variously achieved by a television (TV), a monitor, a portable media player, etc. in accordance with its use. As a human's life pattern is diversified and segmented, the use of the display apparatus has been not limited to just a personal device but expanded in more various industrial or service aspects.
As an example of the display apparatus, there is a digital signage installed indoor or outdoor to display an advertising content image. For example, the digital signage may be installed in a shop that carries a certain kind of products so that menus for the product the shop sells can be guided or various products can be advertised. Such a digital signage system may be achieved by installing one or more display apparatuses in a shop, in which the display apparatus receives a content from a server or host of a service provider and displays a content image. Since the digital signage has a purpose of advertising the product, the content mainly includes contents specialized in accordance with the shops.